Kotoro Book 2: The Awakening On Planet Earth
by Kotoro
Summary: The fight between Vegeta, Nappa, and the Z fighters leads to the breaking of the magic spell keeping Kotoro frozen in the deep confines of the room of spirit and time. Kakarotto now has a child of his own. Kotoro hasn't aged at all, thanks to the ice.
1. Chapter 1 Release

**Preface**

* * *

I have decided that Kotoro's childhood and history should be explored before I venture any farther into this story. I will mention that this is occuring a short amount of time after Piccolo was killed during the fight with Nappa. I'm going to restructure the order of events. The hidden village of the leaf (& the Naruto universe) may or may not be considered to be in the same universe as Dragonball when I am finished working through this. I think it unlikely that an explosion of this magnitude would go unnoticed or unreported by Mr.Popo or Korin, so I'll have to work my way around the events in Dragonball Z at the time somehow. 

I intend to work some on the prequel during winter break. I hope I make enough progress to gain some attention. I'd like some constructive criticism, but I've written too little to expect anything useful.

update: 12/20/2006 12:03 AM

--Kotor/o**  
**

* * *

**Kotoro: "The Awakening"**

_(Title should probably be changed, but I can't think of a good one at the moment)_

Bright light poured into his eyes as he awoke from a deep coma. The block of ice that had surrounded him for so long was already melting. To aid the process, Kotoro raised his output of chi to heat the area around him. Since he was already weakened by his various injuries, he wasn't able to speed it by much, but anything was better than staying in this blasted ice prison. 

It took several hours to get his body temperature back under control. When he felt healthy enough, he began to make his way through the white emptiness that was the Hyperbolic Training Room, back toward the small living area that had been built near the door. It was a small dimension in which time flowed faster than time outside, with a door that exited to the temple where the guardian of planet Earth lived. He had no idea how long he had been inside. The only way to know for sure was to get out and ask someone, but before he could do that, he needed to heal, and the perfect way to do that should be in the kitchen of the living area. Korin often kept some of the magical senzu beans that could heal wounds in a bag near the door.

When he arrived at the living space, two things came to his attention. The door could no longer be seen, and there were no senzu beans.

"... I must've been here a heck of a lot longer than I originally planned. The fabric of this dimension has to be unstable, it'll probably rip open if enough energy disrupts the time field. Damn, this is going to take a lot of energy."

Kotoro poured an enormous amount of energy into each hand. Then, he focused the energy into an orb, one for each hand. In one hand he compressed the energy into Carbon atoms in the diamond crystal structure; in the other he formed an antimatter version of the same thing. Keeping a force field around each orb he tossed them into the distance and used his remaining energy to slam the two orbs together. The amount of matter created here was very tiny and this transfer was very inefficient, but the objective was to create a very strong sudden expansive explosion and this was the most effective method at his disposal.

Normally this would have cause an explosion similar to an atomic bomb, but instead the fabric of space-time folded and most of the energy resulting from the explosion was absorbed into the portal that opened up. Kotoro jumped through it.

As soon as he appeared in normal space, the explosive force rebounded back into normal space, thus shutting the tear in the dimensions. Kotoro didn't have enough energy to fight it and was rocketed into the distance, slamming into the ground and making a crater around 2KM wide and 1KM deep. He passed out soon after smashing into the ground, from exhaustion and pain.


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Village of the Leaf

Tsunade looked up from her medical text as Kakashi entered the Hokage's Office. 

Tsunade: "You look like you have something important to report Kakashi"

Kakashi: "There was a major disturbance in one of our border sectors. We've picked up radio and satellite communications from major cities and data collected by seismographs indicate something hit the ground out there, and pretty hard considering the crater it left indicates a small size. Oddly enough about minute before the impact there was a radiation surge covering almost every frequency."

Tsunade: "Thats strange, but my specialty is medicine, I don't really understand how important any of that is. Can you cut to the chase, what do we need to do, if anything?"

Kakashi: "Some scientists have gotten the impression that this object may have been some kind of probe or spacecraft from another world. I think we should send an ANBU team to investigate the area. If we have people on-site, we'll be able to assess the situation better."

Tsunade: "Agreed, but just to be safe I'll send two teams, if something living is involved it might be dangerous."

Kakashi bowed in acknowledgement, and left as quickly and as silently as he arrived.

Shizune and Ton Ton had been sitting in a different part of the room, and had overheard the conversation.

Shizune: "Sounds like this could be bad."

Tsunade: "We don't really know for sure, it COULD just be a rock, or an explosives test that wasn't reported. Even if it is from space, its not necessarily dangerous. It might even be a good thing, meeting an alien. If they're friendly they might be able to help us."

Shizune: "You seem unusually optimistic about this."

Tsunade: "I guess I am, but I have the strangest feeling that something good will come of this."

_ANBU special investigation squad two, reporting in. We have just arrived at the location. Squad one is on its way into the crater. We will remain at surface level to relay their messages to you. The ground around here prevents clear transmissions to base._

Shizune and Tsunade looked up from their respective reading materials and moved over to the communications console.

Shizune: "Do they have any video equipment with them? I'd like to see it."  
_  
Turning on forehead protector cameras now._

Tsunade and Shizune gasped.  
Tsuade: "Its huge!"

_It seems the shockwave ripped most of the trees in the area out of the ground and flung them outward from the center. The curious thing is the area is not very hot, as would be expected from an impact like this._  
_**  
Squad one reporting to Squad two, we have arrived at the bottom of the crater. Its very dark so we're turning our headlamps on.**_

Tsunade: "Sounds to me like their transmission is stronger than yours Squad two"

_We can't explain that, technically we should only be barely able to hear them, but to us it sounds like they're shouting. We've instructed them to turn their signal amplifiers down._  
_  
**Theres a PERSON down here. Its the ONLY thing down here. I can't imagine how his body survived it. .muffled voices. What do you MEAN he has a pulse? He's bleeding? How the hell can he still be alive? Tsunade what should we do with him?**_

Tsunade: "I'm sending a medical team to the site, bring him to the surface, they'll pick him up from there. Be careful to keep his neck and back immobilized. He could have broken them, we don't want to paralyze him."

Shizune: "Tsunade what should I do?"

Tsunade: "Go get a room ready for him in the hospital. I'll meet you there."

Tsunade met the medical squad as they arrived at the hospital. She helped them lift him onto a gurney.

As they wheeled him into the ER, she looked down at the patient. Considering where they found him, he was remarkably unhurt. However he was unconscious and bleeding, which is never a good thing. She then noticed something else, this patient had a long fur-covered tail. She'd never heard of anyone having a tail before, she decided not to worry about it until the patient was stabilized.

Surprisingly it didn't take long to stabilize the patient. The doctors reported only a few minor problems which related to their ability to treat the patient rather than the patient's condition. His skin was very tough, they'd had trouble inserting the IV and stiching his deeper cuts. The patient woke up in the recovery room earlier than they'd estimated.

Kotoro: "ooh, my head...where am I?"

Shizune: "In a hospital. We found you in a rather large crater."

Kotoro: "Yeah...that was a bad landing wasn't it."

Shizune giggled. "You could say that."

Kotoro: "Wheres the device I was wearing on my head?"

Shizune: "They had to remove it to finish stitching you up. Its in a bag under your bed. What is it?"

Kotoro: "It is called a scouter. It detects chi of any organism at or above a power level I program into it. I don't really need it, but its easier to let the machine do the work, not to mention, it is also a communications device."

Tsunade arrived to check on the patient.

Tsunade: "That probably explains why the signal from team in the crater was so strong."

Kotoro: "Yes, that probably was it."

Tsunade smiled "I wanted to ask you about something, but first, whats your name?"

Kotoro: "My name is Kotoro Shinoto."

Tsunade: "Why do you have a tail?"

Kotoro: "My father and mother both had tails, it follows that I would also have one. Also, I should mention, I'm not human and I was not born on this planet."

Tsunade: "That answer leads to many more questions."

Kotoro: "So where is this hospital anyway?"

Tsunade: "You are in Konoha, the hidden village of the leaf. It is a ninja village, and I am the leader of the village."

Kotoro: "Wow a politician and a doctor, who would've guessed?"

Tsunade: "I'm **not **a politician, I was selected for the job. Anyway you're free to wander around, but don't be surprised if that tail gets you some strange looks."

"I have another question, you're not from Earth and yet you speak our language. How did you manage to learn it so quickly?" 

Kotoro: "There are two explanations to that, one of them will take too long, and its still a hypothesis. The other is easier to explain; I have the ability to read minds. I can learn a language simply by experiencing memories of somebody who speaks the language fluently."

Tsunade: "Whose mind did you read?"

Kotoro: "Oh it wasn't anyone from this village. If you must know, I first arrived here approximately 25 years ago. The guardian of earth didn't trust me and sealed me in a giant block of ice in a special room in his tower. His spell recently wore off. I don't know why. But it was his mind I read, with permission of course, so I know all the major languages from this planet."

Tsunade:"I'd love to keep chatting but I have a village to run. Please don't wander too far until your wounds heal. You are free to roam anywhere in the city that our citizens can. There are some restricted zones, but you probably don't have any interest in them anyway. Come to my office if you need anything."

Kotoro got up from the bed and got dressed. Curling his tail around his waist like a belt, he walked out into the middle of Konoha, and quite promptly a thud was heard as a young blonde haired boy wearing orange clothes ran smack into Kotoro's right side.


End file.
